


Now is not your time

by Xitrie



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Eventual smut (maybe?), F/M, also sheldon is kind of a cunt but we knew this already, amiright, eugene is older than sheldon in this my apologies, insert me locking myself in a room, struggling college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xitrie/pseuds/Xitrie
Summary: Sheldon is a college student currently taking a gap year, working at the Krusty krab almost full time. He was struggeling, but still happy. Karen is a computer engineering student, very succesful at what she does - but bored with what she's currently being taught.All went well, until Sheldon got fired, suddenly realizing he will need to make some massive changes to himself if he wanted to get anywhere.





	Now is not your time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, I love PlanKaren and angst so here we go gang!! English is not my first language so my apologies.

Sheldon nervously tapped his foot on the wooden planks of the warm office, he looked around a little; noticing all the pictures up of The Krusty Krab in its older days and seeing all the people that had left the job. Mr. Krabs had asked if Sheldon could come to his office - which was in the back of the fast food restaurant - for some small talk. Now Sheldon was not one to assume but let’s just say he was sure he’d messed up this time around. Of course Eugene would let him know when complains about the man came in, his main issue being his stuck up attitude he’d display to customers. But Sheldon prided himself on being an honest man, who would let you know when you had crossed a line. He would usually lie himself out of severe punishment, knowing that the Krusty Krab wouldn’t be able to run without him; Eugene would let him off the hook most of the time. 

He checked his phone, it was about 4PM, only an hour of his shift left. He felt like texting his girlfriend, venting to her would always help - even though she wasn’t always as empathetic as she could be. Sheldon sighed, pressing the off button on his phone and putting it back in his pocket. He shuffled his feet around a little, his shoes were his favourite pair - dark green converse. 

The door to the office opened and in came Eugene Krabs, the small older man smiled at Sheldon as he made his way past the desk and sat down in his trusty leather office chair. He leaned forward, resting his hands and forearms on the desk. 

“So, Sheldon.” Mr. Krabs began, clearing his throat as he gestured towards the man. “I just want you to know that you are a great asset to our team, and you being here has helped us out tremendously.” 

Sheldon nodded slowly, confused by the wave of compliments.

“But I just want you to know, we’ve been getting some more complains in.” The other man sighed a bit, retrieving a file of papers from his desk drawer. He opened the map and flipped through the pages to get to the most recent complaint. “Like this one.” He pointed. “Waiter continued calling me an imbecile after he got my order wrong two times— you told him to speak more clearly Sheldon?”

The younger man nodded, avoiding direct eye contact with his boss. He was aware of his hot headedness from time to time, it was to be expected that you’d deal with idiots while waitering. Compared to Bobby, Sheldon would appear to meanspirted. Which Eugene has also come to notice as time progressed. 

“This is going too far, boy. You’re very driven but just lack the social skills to be a waiter.” He gestured his hands to Sheldon, Mr. Krabs had always been a very direct man. It did made Sheldon think though, since when was the way you spoke to customers more important than your work ethics? He was a fast learner, being able to make some of the small dishes almost instantaneously after they’d gotten explained to him. No one cleaned tables or dishes like Sheldon did, but apparently none of this seemed to matter - because he ‘lacked the social skills’.

Who was perfect anyways? 

Sheldon nodded slowly, sliding his hands over his thighs as a nervous tic. 

“I don’t mean to upset you Sheldon, but I’m afraid you’re no longer needed, boy.” 

There it was, the way Mr Krabs brought it just radiated the _you’re being fired but I’m saying it in a nice way_ vibe. He was being laid off, him of all people. His skin felt itchy, as if fire was radiating from within. When was the last time he felt this pissed off? 

“I see. Were my insufficient social skills all or do you intend on degrading me even further?” He hissed, gritting his teeth as he looked his boss straight in the eyes. He frowned as Eugene looked away, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Sheldon, I tried telling you as directly as possible. With Bobby working here for a few months now it’s just very clear we do not need another waiter at this very moment - especially with so many complaints, all it does is cost me a lot of money.”

Of course he was bringing Bobby into this as well, how couldn’t he. That stupid 17-year-old had won Mr. Krabs heart by working extra hours for free, claiming that he just loved working at the Krusty Krab. How stupid can you be if you’d actually believe someone would fall for those lies? Clearly he just wanted to get on Mr. Krabs’ good side. 

And then the money comment, it ticked Sheldon off even more. A man owning one of the biggest fast food restaurants couldn’t risk missing out on a few pennies. It disgusted Sheldon; he wanted to have money just as much as the next guy but to think someone’s entire existence could revolve around it was mind boggling. 

“It’s all about money with you isn’t it, sir?” Sheldon spat. It was said before he could even phantom the possible underlying insults it could send Eugene’s way. Great, he was basically calling his old boss a greedy bastard. Not the best way to treat someone who could have possible influence on people hiring you elsewhere. Sheldon made a mental note to not put Mr. Krabs as a reference on his resume from now on. 

“Sheldon that is highly inappropriate, you know I would never mean to hurt you on purpose. I’m just giving you reasons why you’re being fired.” Eugene rubbed his hands together.

“I understand.” Sheldon said, “My apologies if I come off a bit bothered, this just very stressful.”

“I’m sorry, boy, it’s just not your time.” Mr. Krabs smiled grimly, Sheldon simply nodded and removed his nametag from his button-up. 

“You’ll only need this back, right?” Sheldon said

“Actually, we only need the uniform, but you can hand it in another time, just make sure you bring it over next week OK?” 

He gave the man a quick nod, “So how about all my planned in hours? Do I still work those days or-?“ 

“Bobby has agreed on working your hours for you, Sheldon. So that will not be needed.” Mr Krabs said, “So from now on you’ll no longer be coming in for work here, of course it would be great if you’d visit from time to time.”

So bad at lying, his eyes gave it away. He didn’t care about him, it was made obvious from his gaze shifting from Sheldon to the door behind him many times during the conversation. 

Sheldon gave him a fake smile, barely being able to lift his mouth corners up. “I’ll be taking my leave then.” 

Eugene held out his hand, trying to give the other a firm handshake - which Sheldon denied. He held up his hand as he left the office. 

“Sheldon, it was great working with you.” Eugene said sympathetically. 

“Likewise.” He grumbled, closing the door behind himself. He shuffled towards the backroom, retrieving his bag from his locker. He quickly went into the restroom, putting on his regular clothing. He was wearing a simple green graphic tee paired with some black jeans. Angrily stuffing his uniform back into his bag, he slung his backpack over his right shoulder; allowing the remaining strap to dangle. He moved towards the mirror that hung in the restroom, seeing that his braided ponytail was still in good shape. 

As he entered the restaurant he walked over to the counter, seeing Edward behind it. He nodded to the guy, after working there a whole year he and Edward had barely had any interaction. Edward looked around a little, leaning in. He cleared his throat. 

“Just between us, I’d rather have you here than Bobby. Too bad you got laid off, Sheldon.” 

This surprised Sheldon, he gave Edward a puzzled look. It was weird hearing that Edward enjoyed the time when he had worked at the Krusty Krab. 

“I’ll be around.” Sheldon replied, smiling softly towards the other. He quickly noticed Bobby, who was enthusiastically speaking to some patrons of the Krusty Krab. He just sucked up all the attention in the room, demanding everyone’s eyes on him. Gross. How Mr. Krabs would prefer such a suckup to a hardworking man like himself was beyond him. Bobby gathered all the plates from the table he was serving and walked towards where Sheldon and Edward were standing. 

He smiled at the two, putting down the plates on the counter. “Hey, you guys!” He turned towards Sheldon, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I heard about the whole laying off situation, I’m so sorry, pal.”

Sheldon frowned, fighting the urge to swat away the guy’s hand. He nodded, _you’re the reason why I got laid off,_ he thought to himself. That stupid grin was starting to piss him off. 

“Just wanting to let you know that I had a great time working with you, Plankton!” Sheldon rolled his eyes, his last name had sort of stuck as a nickname. Which Sheldon wouldn’t mind normally, but with the whole Bobby situation it was just agitating. 

Edward seemed to be getting annoyed, moving back into the kitchen instead of standing at the counter. 

“It seemed Mr. Krabs thought I wasn’t suited for the job.” Sheldon said.

Bobby gasped loudly, “You? But you’re so good at what you do, Plankton!” 

His eyes began to twitch in annoyance, this is why he couldn’t stand being around Bobby. The kid was way too happy and disgustingly friendly. Not everything can be solved with a bright gap-toothed grin. 

“I’m afraid it’s true, Bobby.” He spoke bitterly, “I’m sure I’ll find another place, that will appreciate my qualities.” 

“I’m sure of it! You were an amazing coworker, buddy!” He said, squeezing the other’s shoulder before grabbing his plates again and entering the kitchen. 

Sheldon visibly cringed as he walked out, trying to undo the previous conversation in his mind. He felt bitter as he stared at the signature “Krusty Krab” sign, trying to tell himself he was way better off without that awful place. He unlocked his car and threw his bag in the passenger seat, only retrieving his phone and a pair of headphones from it. Putting his headphones on, Sheldon called up Karen - shoving his phone in his pocket before starting up his car. He quickly turned down his radio volume, making sure he was audible. 

Straight to voicemail. 

He let out an irritated grunt as he threw his headphones off, moving it and his phone to the passenger seat as well. He’ll just speak to her when he got home. 

☆

A loud thud could be heard as Plankton threw himself on his couch, his bag landing right next to him as he buried his face into the soft cushion. His room had been a mess for a while now, but he just kept telling himself that that’s what student rooms were supposed to look like. Clothing occupying the entirety of one of the chairs in his living space, Sheldon supposed he badly needed to do his laundry. He opened up his phone to see no new notifications; it was clear that his girlfriend was busy, but he did feel slightly betrayed - he really needed to talk to her at this moment. 

He looked around, some flies had gathered on the half eaten pizza from last night. Gross. He slowly stood up - throwing the leftovers into the trash can. Maybe a shower would do him some good. He removed his shirt, tossing it onto the chair and adding to the huge pile before entering the bathroom. Unlocking his phone and playing some of his favorite hip hop songs, he got undressed furthur and stepped into the shower. 

As he was belting along to one of his favorite songs his phone rung, the familiar tune of Karen’s set ringtone playing. He cursed to himself as he turned off the shower and rushed out, grabbing himself two towels. He wrapped his body in one and his hair in the other, wiping down his hands on the one around his waist. Sheldon grabbed the phone, pressing the answer button and putting it on speaker.

“Uhm, Sheldon? Sorry for missing your call, I was in a lecture. Are you OK? You’re not hurt right?”

“Ah sweetie, it’s fine!” He laughed nervously, “I just needed to vent but you were busy, like always.”

“I’m sorry Sheldon, I’m here now if you need a listening ear.” Karen said, she sounded sympathetic. 

Plankton bit his lip, drying off his hair a little. “Actually I just got out of the shower honey, do you mind maybe coming over tonight? I could really use your support right now.”

“You’re scaring me, I hope it’s nothing too bad. I’ll be there around 6, is that okay?” 

“Yes it’s perfect sweetie, I’ll see you soon. Love you!” 

He pressed end call, wiping off some water droplets that had fallen onto his screen. He hoped she wouldn’t take it that hard that he got laid off, already picturing the lecture he was going to get about him desperately needing a new job if he wanted to continue living on his own. Sometimes Karen was just like his parents, he knew she meant well though.

Somehow it irked him whenever she would start about his current situation however, telling him that taking a gap year wasn’t necessary in the first place setting him off. He felt like it _was_ necessary.

With life coming at him way too quickly, Sheldon found himself overwhelmed; balancing school, work and his relationships was becoming practically impossible. He was trying to figure out if studying marketing was what he wanted to do in life. The idea of running a company made him happy, but the whole studying for another four years did not. 

His parents had stopped supporting him as well, telling him that he wouldn’t be getting financial support from them if he would take a break from studying. At the time it felt like a meaningless threat, one that parents often make. But after not studying for about 5 months now it had become clear that they were not kidding around. It had been rough, Sheldon had worked his ass off trying to support himself. Savings were what was important to him right now, so that when situations like the current one would emerge - he would be able to handle them. 

Sheldon’s mind had already starting thinking of all the possibilities though, thinking of which places he could apply to next. 

Funny how these things work. One moment you have everything and then when you decide to remove one essential thing from your life it all comes crumbling down, like a tower losing a vital brick at its foundation. Was taking a gap year really such a good idea after all? 

He slumped his way over to his dressers, grabbing a simple green track suit and putting it on. He stared down the pile of clothing before moving into the already alarmingly full laundry basket in the bathroom. Maybe it was best to tidy up a little before Karen would arrive. They’d been together for a few years, so they could basically share everything, but showing that his life was in total state of disarray wasn’t very attractive. 

Putting on the tv, Sheldon was greeted by the familiar news anchor who would present said news every evening. There was a weird story about a volcano in a distant country, Sheldon kind of felt bad thinking about how one tiny volcano could possibly massacre an entire city was funny - slightly uncomfortable with himself, he switched the channels to some nature documentary about fish instead. 

He opened his phone, sending Karen a quick message asking if she had eaten dinner already. After receiving a “No” with a sad smiley face, Sheldon took it upon himself to just make some pasta with the ingredients he had laying around. After putting everything on and waiting for the pasta to boil, he sat down on the couch again. 

Hearing a key slide into the lock his door, he shot up again though. Walking towards the door, greeting his girlfriend with a sympathetic smile as they came face to face.

“Good evening, beautiful.” Sheldon sighed as he gave his girlfriend a tight hug, kissing her softly as he pulled back - having to stand on his tippy toes to do so was not very favorable for his confidence.

“It’s good to see you too, Sheldon.” She smiled, giving him a peck on his forehead before closing the door behind herself. She hung up her purple jacket before making herself at home near instantaneously. 

They both sat down on the couch, almost immediately wrapping their arms around one another. Sheldon laid his head on Karen shoulder, nuzzling her gently. She in turn began softly stroking his hair. 

“So, mind telling me what’s going on?” Karen asked.

Sheldon sighed again, tightening his grip on his girlfriend. “I— got laid off, Karen.”

Karen’s mouth fell open, before turning into a small pout. She hugged the other tightly, “How did that happen, honey? Did Mr. Krabs give you any specific reasons or-?”

“He said I lacked the social skills to be a waiter.” Sheldon cut her off, bitterly summarizing what he had been told that afternoon. 

“You? Sheldon you’re one of the most charming people I’ve ever met.” 

Sheldon smiled softly, turning towards his girlfriend. “You mean it, honey?”

She nodded, removing her glasses to be able to hold him closer. He sighed deeply, leaning up against her. Sheldon bit the inside of his cheek, he didn’t want to make this evening all about him but the feeling of dread that had washed over him that day was heavy. On the other hand he felt relieved, he knew that he was meant for greater things. But when would those things come into his life? When would he finally be able to follow his own aspirations? 

“It’s just- it’s nothing, let’s have dinner first.” Sheldon untangled himself from Karen’s arms, removing the pasta from the stove. 

“Sheldon are you sure you’re fine? It’s seems like you’re upset about the situation.”

He sighed again, “Karen I’m doing _fine_. Just drop it please.”

Karen cringed, her boyfriend’s tone being not to her liking. He sounded annoyed, she knew that he felt awful but to lash out at her like this was not OK. She scooted up a little, placing her legs underneath herself. “Well sorry for being concerned about my _boyfriend’s_ welldoing.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want you to check up on me, you’re just— pushing it at this moment, let’s just talk about something else, honey.” He set out two plates, “How were your lectures?”

Karen shook her head slightly in disbelief, picking up her glasses and moving them from the coffee table. Sheldon did this often, avoid having to talk about his feelings - acting like he was perfect all the time. He just wanted to be a bigger person, not show weakness. But that vulnerability was just what she wanted to see in him, to just have him talk about what he’s going through. Even if it was just with her. 

She sighed, joining him in the kitchen. Her body leaned against the fridge as she looked at her boyfriend draping strands of pasta on the plates, “They were fine, I feel like I’m ahead of what we’re currently getting taught though? Like it’s too easy for my current knowledge of computer engineering.” 

Sheldon made a noise in agreement, “Well it is something you’ve been doing your entire life, so you were already off to a running start, honey.”

That was true, but it wasn’t great to be ahead. She found herself getting bored and listening to the same old subject matters, hoping that soon something would come along that would actually challenge her.

He handed her one of the two plates, holding the other one in his hand. Using his now free hand he grabbed two wine glasses, putting them on the dining table first before grabbing a bottle of red wine.

“When you tried calling me this afternoon, I’m sorry again for not picking up. Just know that I’m not ignoring you on purpose sometimes OK? School gets very busy-“

“I completely understand Karen, it’s just that it always happens.” Sheldon smiled anxiously, pouring the liquid into both glasses. “But! Your academic career always goes first, I’ve always said so.”

They raised both their glasses, Sheldon softly clinking his glass to hers. “To you, my beautiful computer wife, Karen.”

Karen rolled her eyes as she leaned forward over the table, placing a small kiss on her boyfriend’s nose. “I thought that nickname had long died out.”

“I can be nostalgic from time to time.” Sheldon winked, placing his hand gently on top of hers. 

The awkward “What’s wrong” vibe that hung heavy in the room quickly evaporated, the couple wasn’t one to really talk about their problems a lot - even though they knew that they probably should. Even after being together for so many years - he couldn’t quite remember how long it had been now - Sheldon still had problems with opening up. 

After dinner the two sat down and watched a movie together, Karen laying in Sheldon’s arms as they were huddled together. Every now and then she’d pick up her phone, check her emails - and maybe some social medias - and put it back down again. Sheldon would abruptly tap her arm, signaling that she should let it be. 

“I’m expecting an email about an assignment I sent in, I’m just checking.” She yawned, tilting her head back. 

Sheldon hummed, “I’m pretty sure that looking at pictures of Sandy’s latest inventions on Instagram isn’t school-related, honey.” 

She chuckled, he did have a point there. He casually fished it out of her hand, putting it on the coffee table instead of next to them on the couch. Karen turned around a little, facing Sheldon.

“Have you already decided on what you’re gonna do next?” Karen whispered worriedly, he smiled - but it felt more forced than anything. 

“I was thinking, you know that restaurant across from The Krusty Krab?”

“You mean the Chum Bucket? Sheldon, not to be rude but you could do so much better than that.”

“It’s worth a shot Karen, I hear they pay well because they’re short on staff.” He replied.

“Well OK, if you think it’s the best choice then go for it.” Karen cupped his cheek with her hand, “I support you, whatever you decide to do.”

Sheldon took a hold of her hand, placing a kiss on top of it. “Thank you for being here for me honey, I’m sorry for lashing out, I shouldn’t have-“

“Sheldon, sweetie, it’s fine. Well- actually you did kind of piss me off, but I can understand where you’re coming from.” 

“I didn’t meant to hurt you, my apologies.” He moved his hand to her cheek, moving his face closer to Karen’s. He gently kissed his girlfriend, his hand sliding into her hair to pull her close. 

Sheldon thought about what a lucky man he was, to have a woman like Karen in his life. When they’d met in High school he didn’t really expect Karen to go for a guy like him, but apparently Karen had the same doubts. She already had her signature purple hair back then, it was the coolest thing ever - still is. Sheldon sat next to her in biology and they hit it off, she complimented him on his longer hair instead of shaming him about it. It felt right, as if the two had known each other for way longer. Soon after they would try to sit together every break, Sheldon had made some friends over the years of his academic career, but none got him like she did. He never really got into the whole _flirting_ thing, asking Karen stupid questions about her interests and just blankly staring at her until she’d ask him what was up. When they started dating it surprised no one though, they were a perfect match for each other. No matter how bad some of their fights were, they worked through it. 

Sheldon knew that if all else failed, he could always rely on her.

She smiled against his lips, hugging him close. “How did I ever get so lucky.” 

He rested both his hands on her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“I should be the one asking myself that, you know?” 

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Sheldon talking about what he’d do next and just trying to convince himself that what Eugene had said wouldn’t and _couldn’t_ get to him. They had watched a few more movies but they were too busy with themselves and talking to actually pay attention to them. After a few more glasses of wine, Sheldon thought it was irresponsible for his girlfriend to go home like this. Offering to drive her to school the next day, she gladly accepted the offer. 

Sheldon ran into his bedroom before Karen did, quickly removing some of the random clutter he had accumulated over time. “If I knew you were going to stay over I would have cleaned up a whole lot more.”

He would move the clutter from his bed to the floor when going to bed, and move it back as soon as he got out of bed. A bad habit but it was quick and convenient. 

“How can you function with such a mess around you, Sheldon?” Karen laughed, helping him grab some of the stuff off the bed. She leaned over, fluffing up the pillows. “You maybe got a shirt I can borrow, honey?”

Sheldon nodded enthusiastically, walking over to his closet and grabbing an oversized t-shirt. Karen removed her own dress, putting the shirt on afterwards. She looked adorable, Sheldon thought so anyways. He barely owned oversized stuff and since he was quite a bit smaller than Karen, the whole “your girlfriend wearing your clothing” thing rarely happened.

“Is that one OK?” Sheldon asked, moving a bit closer to her. 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” She gave him a kiss on his nose, Sheldon smiled brightly - his nose wrinkling up at the sensation. She went into the bathroom to remove her makeup, but he found himself craving some shut-eye. 

Letting himself fall onto his bed, he sighed out. His black hair sprawled over his own pillow, he’d usually braid it before sleeping but he barely had the energy to do so. The whole day has been draining, which Sheldon had not really noticed until his head hit his pillow. Burying himself in his blanket, it made it almost impossible to stay awake. Karen joined him not too long after, resting her face on his chest as Sheldon drifted off to sleep. 

She quickly set an alarm, afraid that she might oversleep. Giving him one last kiss to his cheek, Karen fell asleep to the sound of her boyfriend’s soft snores.

☆

A loud blaring noise woke them up; why did she use a loud fog horn as an alarm again? Sheldon groaned, turning around to hide his face into Karen’s hair. 

“How can you live with such an awful alarm.” He croaked out, trying to block out all possible sunlight by trapping himself between his girlfriend and his pillow.

“You know that I just switch off when I fall asleep Sheldon, I sleep so deeply that this is literally the only way.” She patted his hair, standing up to put on the same dress as the day before. She knew she had left some clothing at Sheldon’s earlier that month, but to search the hundreds of piles just for that seemed a bit much. 

“You could just stay here you know, just leave your school behind for little ol’ me.” 

Karen laughed, throwing her pillow on top of Sheldon’s head. “Or you could also get up, since you’re my ride.” 

“Maybe it was my villainous plan all along, to just keep you trapped in my home forever.” 

She began softly hitting him with the pillow, “Oh no, Sheldon you’re so evil, how could you!”

“I know I’m an evil genius.” He laughed from underneath the pillow, he got up eventually though. Clinging to her like a lost puppy; Sheldon never was a morning person. “I think I could be an evil mastermind if I’d put all my effort into it.”

“If you do decide to do that, let me in on the whole gig. Maybe it’s better than programming computers the rest of my life.” 

It was a running joke between the two, that Sheldon would one day rule the world as diabolical evil. They would even plot fake plans back in the day, just laying around figuring out the best approaches to convince a whole town to obey you - they’d always use Bikini Bottom as _the taking over town_. Just because it seemed more realistic that way, but Karen knew that if they would for some reason actually make weird plans like that, that they’d probably fail. Sheldon’s ego would sometimes be way too big for his average sized body. 

“Oh you know me, long walks on the beach and plotting schemes are my favorite activities, Karen.” 

“Oh shut up.” Karen giggled as she stuffed a piece of bread into Sheldon’s mouth, taking spoonful of yogurt herself. 

“So-“ Sheldon said, barely audible due to the fact that his mouth was stuffed with some of the driest bread in Bikini Bottom. “Where do you need to go and at what time do you need to be there?”

“Sheldon, seriously, you’ve dropped me off there so many times.” Karen wrinkled her nose, “What’s my school’s name? Where do I go to school, Sheldon?”

He began nervously fidgeting with his piece of bread, now stuffing his mouth full himself. He grinned awkwardly, pointing towards the slice. “This bread is amazing.” 

Karen sighed a soft ‘unbelievable’ under her breath, heading into the bathroom to fix up her hair before she left. 

“To be fair,” Sheldon yelled from the other room, “You don’t mention it often, and you know how bad I am with remembering stuff!”

“But my _school_ , Sheldon? I’ve gone there for three whole years now- this is just like our anniversary!”

“You’re bringing that up again! Karen, it’s just a date, I can show you how much you mean to me every single day of the year!”

He could hear a loud sigh. Shrugging, he chewed up his bread. He took a look at himself in the mirror; he looked fine. Just needed a shirt and he’d be ready for dropping off Karen, followed by diving back into bed again. He got one of those graphic tees from the laundry basket, starting a battle of bathroom mirror hogging with Karen, Sheldon trying to braid his hair in the same tiny one that she was doing her makeup in. 

Sticking out his tongue, he swiftly moved a comb through his hair. Using Karen’s moment of putting on eyeliner to stand on his toes, braiding two thin braids after putting his hair in a ponytail. He leaned in next to Karen’s face, smothering her with tiny kisses. 

“I love you, you do know that, right?” Sheldon said, his voice a bit higher than normal. 

As she slowly drew on the last stroke of eyeliner, she nodded, putting her glasses back on. “Uh-huh, let’s get going then shall we? I’ll navigate you to my school.” 

“If you’d be so wonderful do so, my loving girlfriend whom I love so dearly.” He whined, trying to hug her but Karen was avoiding his grasp - almost comically diving away every time. 

As they got in the car, Karen was quick to pop in her earbuds and start watching a video. Sheldon grumbled, putting the radio’s volume up. As they drove, she would casually yell out which direction he was supposed to go in. 

At one of the traffic lights, Sheldon turned off the music and yanked one of the earbuds out of Karen’s ear, to her displeasure. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you, Karen?”

She sighed, sitting up a little. “Kind of? I shouldn’t have expected so much from you, I guess.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, honey?”

“I can’t expect you to know everything about me, and like you said, remembering things isn’t exactly your strong suit.” 

“I’ll try a little harder next time OK?” Sheldon smiled, placing a hand on her knee. “I swear.”

She nodded, placing her hand on top of his. Sheldon was always quick to apologize, even though most of those apologies weren’t always as sincere as they could be. Karen had realized over the years of them being together that he just got really good at faking sorries, so she just got good at faking to accepting them.

As they reached Karen’s school - navigation provided - the woman released her seatbelt, reaching into the back to get her purse. She leaned in to give Sheldon a quick peck, but he held her in place. “You sure you don’t just want to skip school and hang out with me, Karen?”

Karen chuckled, surprised at the hand squeezing her tigh. “I would, but you know how much I love I.C.T classes.” She winked at him, ignoring the sensual undertones in his voice. Sheldon let out an exasperated sigh while having his cheek kissed by his girlfriend, she opened the car door and went outside - giving him a small wave. 

He sat back in his seat, smiling as he unlocked his phone. It was way too early, what would he do all day? He put on some hiphop, driving off. 

Driving past the Krusty Krab, something clicked in Sheldon. Should he go apply at the Chum Bucket already? It was maybe a bit rushed, but the sooner the better right? 

Although, on second thought… He didn’t bring his resume so there was no point, really. Trying to ignore the possibility that he was just chickening out, Sheldon headed home instead. He’d try later.


End file.
